


I've Tried

by Yaxxm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, KageHina Week, M/M, also suga is the best mom ever, and kags is oblivious, aweekofkagehina, basically hinata tried, sweet mama crow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaxxm/pseuds/Yaxxm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata got into position and tried to clear his thoughts. He didn’t want his feelings to affect practise, but here he was missing nearly every single toss that Kageyama sent him.</p><p>(In which Hinata tries to bury his feelings for Kageyama, but clearly fails.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Tried

“Dumbass Hinata!” Kageyama yelled across the court as he glared daggers into the oranged haired spiker who had just missed another toss. “That’s the seventh one today!”

“Ah, sorry!” Hinata got out with a squeak, bringing his hands up. “I’ll get the next one, I promise.” He yelled out, trying to ignore the worried looks of the rest of his teammates.

“Fine, but if you mess up I’m not sending you another.” Kageyama stated lamely, tossing the ball to Yachi who nearly didn’t catch it.

With a quick nod Hinata got into position and tried to clear his thoughts. He didn’t want his feelings to affect practise, but here he was missing nearly every single toss that Kageyama sent him. He let out a deep sigh and slammed his eyes shut trying to clear his mind further. He wanted more of Kageyama’s tosses so he had to put everything into hitting his toss. He had to focus on not thinking about his growing feelings for his setter.

Hinata shook his head and looked up to see the ball in the air on its way to Kageyama’s palms. He could see the concentration in his eyes and felt his face heat up, but once again tried to push his feelings away. He quickly shook his head and began running towards the net, starting off slow and gradually gaining speed. Eventually he finally lifted himself off the ground and everything happened so quickly, he didn’t even realize until he opened his eyes to see a majority of his teammates huddled around him.

“Hinata are you alright?” Suga asked, gently grabbing his arm and helping him sit upright. “You were out for a few minutes, the ball hit you right out of the air.”

Hinata let his gaze fall and quickly stood up, ignoring the pain that shot through his head. He couldn’t shake the guilt he felt for letting Kageyama down due to his stupid feelings that he felt for him. At this rate he suspected everyone would find out his feelings for Kageyama, and that was the last thing he needed.

“I’m going home, I’m not feeling well.” He got out quietly, as he pushed past his teammates and made his way towards the exit, grabbing his jacket and bag on the way.

“Tch.” Kageyama got out as Hinata passed him. “At this rate you will never become ace.” He stated, clearly not thinking about his words.

Hinata stopped in place and tensed up. Kageyama was right. At this rate he would never reach his goal, and it was because his feelings for Kageyama wouldn’t leave no matter how much he tried to tell himself that the idiot wasn’t worth it. He felt tears stream down his face and at that point he untensed and crouched down. He just wanted these distracting feelings to go away.

“Kageyama!” Suga yelled as angrily as he could as he ran over to Hinata who was crouched in a ball crying. “Hinata, hey!” Suga spoke calmly as he crouched in front of him, lightly grabbing one of his wrists wrist and moving it from his face.

“Kage - Kageyama is - right.” He got out softly between quiet sobs.

“One bad practise doesn’t mean anything.” Suga spoke softly, before glaring at Kageyama as if to scold him, which seemed to work due to his pale face.

After a few minutes Hinata stood up and wiped his tears with his forearm and sniffled a bit before turning to look at Kageyama with puffy eyes. he noticed that Kageyama looked shocked. he was pale and Hinata had to actually wonder if he felt bad for that he said.

“Hin -.”

“I’m in love with you.” Hinata got out quickly, clenching his fist and shutting his eyes. Afraid to open them and see the face that Kageyama was making or the reaction if his teammates.

“Wha -.”

“It’s why I’ve been screwing up so badly.” He got out, eyes still shut, wishing he would shut up. “I look at you and I just I have weird thoughts.”

Silence.

Hinata opened his eyes finally and saw the whole team now staring at him wide eyed from behind Kageyama who looked… weird. He had red cheeks and his expression wasn’t angry, but it wasn’t necessarily overjoyed either. Hinata knew that Kageyama couldn’t be happy. He chalked it up to him being so angry that he didn’t know what expression to make. Hinata flinched a bit at the look from everyone and let his head fall.

“I told myself that I couldn’t let it affect my gameplay, I tried to tell myself that it was a mistake and that I didn’t know what I was thinking.” He got out, looking back up to the group. “I tried.”

“Why would you do that?” Kageyama asked, now looking confused.

“Wha -?” Hinata asked, now shocked. “Why else dumbass, I knew you wouldn’t feel the same, what’s the point in loving someone if they don’t love you back.”

“Who said I didn’t love you?” Kageyama asked plainly, clearly not understanding what Hinata was talking about.

“Friend love and relationship love are two different things.” Tsukishima snickered. “Shorty wants to be queen of the court, not friends with you.”

“Queen of the court?” Kageyama asked, too stunned to understand for a moment. “O - oh.”

“Yeah, dumbass.” Hinata got out with a small laugh as he looked away, scratching the back of his neck.

“I - I uh - I.” Kageyama tried to speak.

“Don’t hurt yourself, King.” Tsukishima got out, trying to hold in his laugh.

“I never expected you to return my feelings anyways, I’m pretty sure you like girls anyways.” Hinata continued, trying to seem okay with the situation.

With that Hinata picked up his bags and shot the team a sad smile before heading off, hoping they couldn’t see the pain in smile. As he walked with his bike down the street he didn’t even notice that he was crying until his vision became fuzzy because of it. He let out a groan and wiped his face before sitting down on a nearby bench, resting his head in his hands. He couldn’t go home like this, the questions he would receive would be endless. He sat on the bench for a while, before hearing loud footsteps echoing through the street. He didn’t bother to look up, but his head soon shot up when he heard a familiar voice panting his name.

“Oi, Hinata!” Kageyama got out, holding his knees. “I wanna talk to you - about what you said.”

Hinata’s eyes were wide, he felt his heart race again and stood up slowly, as if any sudden movements would scare Kageyama away.

“We don’t have to, I can get over you I know I can.” Hinata stated lamely. “Then practice can go back to normal.”

“That’s not what you want.” Kageyama stated, finally standing upright.

“What?! Dumbass, Idiot Kageyama!” Hinata got out, now angry. “You don’t know a thing about what I want.”

“You want to always improve, to show other that just because you are short they shouldn’t underestimate you.” Kageyama crossed his arms and stood straighter. “You want to see others happy, even if it means they surpass you.”

“Wha -.”

“You want to become the ace of Karasuno, just like the small giant once did.” Kageyama got out. “You want to surpass me someday, and you want to spike my tosses, you also want to date me.”

Hinata let his face get red and gave a small smile. He thought was endearing how Kageyama always knew so much about him, even if in truth was an idiot. An idiot who thought the brain was a muscle.

“You know what I want?” Kageyama asked.

Hinata stayed silent.

“Exactly.” Kageyama got out, giving a smile.

“Gwaaah!” Hinata yelled. “You want to kill me do you!” He backed away, lifting his arms up in defense. “I promise I will stop loving you!”

Kageyama quickly stomped to Hinata and grabbed his collar which furthered Hinata’s pleading. He loosed his grip and placed his free hand on the boys cheek and felt his face heat up. Kageyama always felt strange when with Hinata, but never really knew what it was until Hinata described what loving someone felt like.

“Kageyama?” Hinata asked, gripping the front of Kageyama’s jacket nervously. “Wha -.”

“Shut up.” Kageyama got out, making Hinata close his mouth quickly. “You love me right?” Kageyama asked.

Hinata felt his face heat up and nodded slowly, keeping a close eye on Kageyama. He didn’t know what the boy was thinking.

Before Hinata could even realize he was being pulled up into a kiss. A kiss with Kageyama. At first it was awkward with no movement, but eventually their mouths moved together in harmony and Kageyama’s hands slowly made their way down to hug Hinata closer, earning a small noise from the boy. When they pulled away it was silent for quite sometime as they rested their foreheads together. Hinata felt like he was walking on clouds, and all of him hoped Kageyama did too.

“That’s what I wanted, Idiot.” Kageyama nearly whispered, still a bit out of breath from their kiss.

“Me too, Dumbass.” Hinata laughed bringing a hand up to cup his face and draw their mouths together again.

He could really get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> eh thanks for reading this i really hope you guys enjoy! kudos and comments are really appreciated! thank you!
> 
> Tumblr  
> [ tobi-yo ](http://www.tobi-yo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
